1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a combination fuel filter and regulator and more particularly to one which has a fuel filter and regulator which can easily and quickly be separated to replace one or the other without replacing the entire unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,078,167; 5,649,561; and 5,584,318 to Brandt, and which are incorporated herein by reference, show combination fuel filter and fuel regulator units. The '318 patent discloses a modular fuel filter and pressure regulator apparatus which permits the filter element to be replaced separately from the regulator or vice versa, whereas the other two aforementioned patents require that the entire filter/regulator be replaced whenever one or the other needs to be replaced. It has been determined that there is a need for a modular fuel filter and pressure regulator which can be separated more easily and quickly than has heretofore been possible with prior art devices.